


Scheusal

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tocar al monstruo interior es algo que siempre asusta y a la vez, es inesperado. En ocasiones,  sucede a las personas normales; despertarse en una habitación, con la sensación de estar en un lugar extraño. Estos trozos son el prompt para un fic futuro, la conversión de Newton en Kaiju, o la liberación de lo que lo vuelve monstruoso al resto, y la obligada decisión; quedarse como humano o convertirse en enemigo de la Humanidad. Obsesivos, oscuros, no muy comprensibles, los publico porque también me definen. A veces, no sé quien soy. Añadiré trozos cada vez que se me ocurra, como parte del ciclo de ‘terapia de escribir diez minutos sin meta alguna’. Se utilizó ‘Run’, de Snowpatrol, para escribir esto.<br/>Solicito muy especiales aplausos para Vera-ist-44, la artista que inspiró, con su increíble trabajo, ésta serie. Por favor, los likes para ella; los merece  y mucho.<br/>Agradezco vuestra paciencia.<br/>Están dedicados a dos personas; Kat y Yaku-kam. Ellas saben por qué.<br/>Los dedico también a alguien que no tiene la menor idea de la persona que soy, que no me comprende y que, pese a todo, más o menos me quiere; mi hermano Salvador.<br/>Namasté.<br/>FA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheusal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YakumoKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakumoKaiba/gifts).



**Pairing** ;  Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb.  
 **Disclaimer** ; Pure Lies. Pacific Rim post Guerra.  
 **Warnings** ; Poesía, drabbles, sin final, rating variable, conversion física, deformidad, horror.

 

 

**Scheusal**

1

Parte de mí

se ha vuelto un monstruo

la sangre azul

la sangre roja;

tóxica una

para la otra.

Incapaz de tocarse sin

hervir

sin disolverse, sin

asesinar.

Parte de mí

quiere matarte:

la otra mitad

poseerte hasta mi propia muerte

y una parte más

ignora qué quiere,

más allá de besarte infinito:

protección inútil

contra el kaiju blue.

No quiero tocar la realidad:

no quiero recordar éste planeta.

Desprecio a la Tierra

al agua, al azul que amé,

que me hizo nacer

gusano humano.

Mi mundo, mi anteverso, mi

sumisión a los míos,

mi lealtad, mi afecto

es lo que les debo

es lo que me conecta a ellos:

es lo que soy ahora.

He dejado de ser yo

me he convertido en nosotros

siendo mixto como soy

sólo sé sobrevivir

en comunidad, en colmena…

 

2

No es

extraordinariamente

difícil

implorar tu afecto

ahora, que soy

devastación, que significo

muerte:

kaiju  de 10, 20 cien

brazos

¿Cómo puedo pedir que

ames ésto

si yo, no soy yo, mas

ya

y soy ahora un ‘nosotros’

con múltiples voces, bocas, ojos

e incapaz de reír?

Tal vez deba insistir

en la merced de

Los Amos Precursores

en su piedad filial

hacia nosotros, sus

gusanos

sus apenas servidores

sus

asesinos sin sueldo,

clonados de su misma sangre,

para no matarte.

Porque te amo

pese a mi sangre azul

a mi piel de silicón

a mi extrañeza

a mi propia alienación.

Tal vez vaya con ellos

O no lo haga, no lo

sé;

la tentación es inmensa

la pertenencia,

mil millones más intensa

de lo que siento por ti…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr de Vera, con el dibujo que inspiró esta serie:
> 
> http://vera-ist-44.tumblr.com/post/60250076208


End file.
